Coming Home
by Joven37
Summary: Rigby comes home to Mordecai after seeing his father. I do not own the rights to Regular Show,


"Its been nearly a year since I saw him. I wonder if he waited for me. Aww, who am I kidding? He's such a charmer. And so good looking. He wouldn't wait for me. I'm just not really worth waiting for."

Rigby thought to himself as the plane was landing. He had went to live with his father for a year, to help him with his health. The doctors said his father only had about 3 months until the cancer took him. But he fought it for a year. Don thinks it was because Rigby had come home for support .

As the plane doors opened Rigby grabbed his bags and proceeded off the plane. He saw couples embrace each other in the terminal and thought of Mordecai. He had wished that he was there. But that was ok. He didn't even tell Mordecai that he was flying back. He wanted to surprise him.

Rigby walked to the food court and bought a slice of pizza with extra cheese. He and Mordecai shared extra cheese pizza every Friday night for the past 10 years. It wasn't quite sharing, but he would at least honor the memory of it.

"What am I gonna say to him?" He thought to himself. "I mean, I love him. But, does he love me? I know he likes me. But does he feel the same way for me that I feel for him? Arrghh! This isnt gonna be easy!"

Rigby eventually hailed down a taxi. He stepped in and told the driver to take him to the park.

On the way to the park Rigby looked through his pack and saw the gift that he had gotten Mordecai. The new Dig Champs 2 game was almost impossible to find. Mordecai would absolutely love this gift.

About 30 minutes later he arrived at the park. Nothing much had changed. There were a few new trees that were planted. And the duck pond had a new bench. All in all not much of a changed.

"Whoooooo!" screamed a familiar voice from the distance.

Rigby knew who that was. It could only be Muscleman. The muscular and yet obese groundskeeper of the park. He actually missed his silly pranks. So he figured he would at least go and say hi.

"Hey Muscleman, how ya...woah."

Muscleman had actually changed a lot. He was no longer fat. He was actually in shape. This was not the Muscleman that he knew when he left.

"Hey bro, where you been?" asked Muscleman. "You've been gone for a while."

"Its good to see you Muscleman! replied Rigby. "You look good!"

"Thanks bro. Starla made me go on a diet since we've been...physical."

The thought of Muscleman and Starla being intimate made Rigby shudder slightly. But it was nice to see Muscleman in shape, and to hear his relationship was going smoothly.

"Where's HFG?" asked Rigby.

"Oh, he went to hang out with his brother."

Rigby smirked and told Muscleman that he was headed back to the house. Muscleman nodded and went back to work while playing some tunes. Heh, classic Muscleman.

Rigby continued to walk through the park and saw Pops in the distance playing in the flower bed. Pops pranced over to Rigby and welcomed him back before returning to his flowers.

Soon Rigby came up to the house. He looked at the steps that he and Mordecai had shared for all those years. A smile creeped up on his face. He was happy to have more days like those again.

He opened the front door and saw Benson walking across the living room holding a box. Benson sat the box on the floor and cleared his throat.

"Well well well, look who's back." said Benson in a bizarrly happy tone. "Looks like you've grown a little."

"Hi Benson, how ya been?" said Rigby.

"Aww, I know you'd rather see Mordecai. Get on up there!"

Rigby thanked Benson and headed upstairs. He came to their room and reached out for the door knob. He hesitated at first, but then opened it.

"R..Rigby?!" said Mordecai in a panicked tone.

Rigby dropped his bags on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Mordecai and Thomas were in bed together, kissing.

"How...how could...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" yelled Rigby. "EVERY DAY I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU! AND HERE YOU ARE WITH THOMAS! I LOVED YOU MORDECAI!"

Rigby then ran down the hall. He bumped into Benson, who was looking at some checklist. He didn't even stop to apologize. This really hurt him.

"Thomas, I gotta..."

"Its ok Mordecai." interrupted Thomas. "Go to him. I understand."

"Rigby come back!" Yelled Mordecai running down the hall.

Benson stopped Mordecai and asked what was going on. Mordecai explained what was going and Benson punched him to the ground.

"What the hell Benson?!" asked Mordecai.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Benson. "You mess up all the time, but this takes the blue ribbon! He came back for you! And this is how you treat him?! FIX THIS!"

Mordecai fealt horrible at what he did. How could he do that to Rigby? He told him he was going to wait for him to return. He liked...no...he loved Rigby. He had to fix this.

Mordecai ran all over the park and eventually found Rigby sitting at the duck pond. He was tossing pebbles in the water watching them splash. The look on his face was enough to put anyone in a state of depression.

"Go away Mordecai." said Rigby, tossing another pebble.

"Rigby please let me..."

"I said go away!" screamed Rigby, interrupting Mordecai.

"Please forgive me! I know I screwed up, but let me fix it!"

"Fix it? You can't fix this! You said you were going to wait, and yet you were in bed with Thomas."

"I wasn't planning to be with him. It just kinda happened. I don't like him like that. I lo...I like you Rigby."

"Say it Mordecai!" screamed Rigby, getting up in Mordecai's face. "Say that you love me!"

Tears started forming around his eyes. He fealt so betrayed. All he wanted was to be with Mordecai, but Mordecai hurt him.

"Mordecai, I love you." said Rigby. "But you hurt me."

"I know I did." said Mordecai. "And it will never happen again."

"I know, because I'm leaving Mordecai. I waited a year to come back to you. And for my patience, this is my reward."

"Please don't leave me Rigby!" panicked Mordecai dropping to his knees. "I don't want to be without you."

"Im sorry Mordecai. You not only lost a lover, but also a friend. Goodbye."

Chat conversation end


End file.
